The Fall Of The Eleventh
"The Fall Of The Eleventh" is the 2013 Christmas special of Doctor Who. It includes the final appearance of Matt Smith as the 11th Doctor and features the first appearance of Peter Capaldi as the 12th Doctor. Plot The episode begins with Clara saying that not everyone enjoys Christmas. The Doctor and Clara travel in the TARDIS to the parallel universe. The Doctor is reunited with River Song in tragic circumstances and she reveals a painful secret to the Time Lord. She has been taken to the parallel universe where an old friend of the Doctor's is. The Doctor is taken captive by a new breed of Dalek, the Empress, controlled by Rose Tyler. Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith are amazed that the Doctor has regenerated and are pleased to meet Clara. Mickey tells the Doctor that the Daleks and Cybermen have wanted to punish Rose and her family since the Tenth Doctor and Rose sent them back into the void. Madame Kovarian reveals to the Doctor a burning secret regarding the Silence and how the Silents came to be and on the Fields of Trenzalore, the question is finally answered with help from a voice recording message of the Master. Meanwhile, the Doctor takes Rose on a travel through time and space. Afterwards, he returns her to Mickey and Jackie. Later in the TARDIS, the Doctor hears the voices of his past incarnations in his head. At that very moment, the police box cries out in it's final moments and triggers another casualty. The Master, Madame Kovarian and the Silence are pleased. Soon the fall of the eleventh will take place. The TARDIS takes the Doctor to Utah and from the lake rises the Impossible Astronaut. It guns down the Doctor. Nearby, Amy Pond, Rory Williams and River Song watch as the Doctor begins to regenerate. Turning to his companions, he replies: "I'm sorry." There is another gunshot but this one is not from the Astronaut's weapon. Strax the Sontaran has appeared and has killed the Astronaut, but is too late to save the Doctor. Clara runs to where the Astronaut was. She and the others watch as the Doctor regenerates into his 12th incarnation. The new Doctor smiles at his former companions, picks up the dead Astronaut and puts it in a coffin. Once out on the Lake, the coffin bursts into flames. The Doctor bids his friends farewell and leaves with Clara in the TARDIS. The scene then cuts to the new doctor, but there is no new doctor, the 11th doctor is really the 12th (as seen from the special, where John Hurt, plays the forgotten 9th Doctor making Christopher Eccleston the 10th Doctor) If you have watched any old episodes of doctor who, you would know that the doctors final incarnation (his 12th) makes him split into two people, one being the doctor and one being the valeyard. So the camera pans into the new doctor which, is still Matt Smith, as all that has happened is that the valeyard has been split from the doctor. Matt Smith then is then thrown out of the Tardis by the Valeyard and is left in the lake till he awakes. However... On an island at the other side of the lake, the Master and the Silence open the coffin. It is empty. They realise the Doctor has escaped death once again. In the TARDIS, the Eleventh Doctor appears in the flesh and throws the Valeyard into space. The TARDIS returns to the Lake again where everything is repeated and the Doctor regenerates again, only this time into Peter Capaldi... Air Date: 25th December 2013 Written By Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss & Joe Taylor Trivia *This is the final episode to feature Matt Smith as the 11th Doctor. Peter Capaldi makes his first appearance as the 12th Doctor at the end of the story. *This episode is dedicated to the memory of Roger Delgado as it is 40 years since he was killed in a car crash in Turkey. Delgado originally played the Master in the early 1970's. *The events of Doomsday are mentioned. *Newly edited footage from The Impossible Astronaut is used. Cast: *The 11th Doctor: Matt Smith *The 12th Doctor: Peter Capaldi *The Doctor: John Hurt *The Valeyard: Benedict Cumberbatch *Clara: Jenna Louise Coleman *River Song: Alex Kingston *The Dalek Empress/Rose Tyler: Billie Piper *The Dupilicate Doctor: David Tennant *Jackie Tyler: Camille Courdi *Mickey Smith: Noel Clarke *Amy Pond: Karen Gillian (Footage from Series 6 only) *Rory Williams: Arthur Darvill (Footage from Series 6 only) * The Silence: Marnix Van Den Broeke * The Master: Roger Delgado (Archive Flashback Footage) * The Master: John Simm * Madame Kovarian: Frances Barber Category:Stories featuring the War Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Valeyard Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring River Song Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Stories featuring the Master